


【イドアズ 】今天壽星也想吃章魚

by jill7222296



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jill7222296/pseuds/jill7222296
Summary: 【イドアズ】雙子生日記梗設定三人17歲交往後第一次過雙子生日，是青澀害羞的Azul有監督生提及但應該沒什麼戲份不涉及篇章劇情Summary:雙子生日想吃章魚，但Azul搞錯了他們的意思，於是他開始學習料理章魚。「雖然自己是人魚，但要處理章魚還是需要相當大的勇氣啊⋯⋯」「Azul，你真是⋯太可愛了⋯⋯」
Relationships: イドアズ
Kudos: 22





	【イドアズ 】今天壽星也想吃章魚

內文

Leech兄弟的生日將近，今年是三人交往後Azul第一次替他們慶生，他早早便安排了當天Mostro Lounge不營業，場地佈置用品也在倉庫內備妥，並發放邀請函至各寮熟人手上——其中也包含了破舊寮的那隻貪吃的貓及監督生。

既然是生日，派對、禮物及蛋糕是一定要的，Azul一向不怎麼喜歡驚喜，與其準備對方不一定會喜歡的禮物，不如直接詢問對方想要什麼。

他首先找上了在籃球場上的Floyd。

「生日禮物——？要小章魚就好啦～！」  
「章魚？」Azul一瞬間想了許多章魚相關的產品，他進一步確認道：「你是要食用、還是裝飾？」  
「咦～都可以吧？我都喜歡！」  
「原來如此。」

接著他在溫室找到了正在培育蘑菇的Jade。

「是呢⋯我覺得章魚是個不錯的選擇。」  
「又是章魚⋯⋯」  
「我不介意跟Floyd收到一樣的禮物。」對方回給他一個無可挑剔的笑容  
Azul手抵下顎思考了一會，說道：

「我知道了。」

-生日當天-

Azul一早便開始忙進忙出，先是確認寮生確實的按照預定佈置場地，接著到小賣部購買事先預定好的食材及用具。  
回到店內的廚房，繫上圍裙，他今天打算親自下廚。  
老家開餐廳的他除了味覺相當靈敏之外，也是三人中最會做飯的——雖然成為寮長後便幾乎沒有空閒下廚了。

看著眼前的食材，人魚型態是章魚的Azul暗自嘆息道：「要處理這個還是需要相當大的勇氣啊⋯⋯」

即使擅長做飯，但如章魚、海鰻之類的料理他卻是從沒做過的，這陣子他翻了許許多多的食譜，最後還是打算做那對兄弟愛吃的——章魚刺身及章魚燒，另外再製作幾個海鮮披薩給客人。  
然而儘管他做了相當的心裡建設，在觸摸到那與自己幾乎並無二致的觸手時，仍然起了一身的雞皮疙瘩，覺得那雙人類的腳似乎隱隱做痛。

「Jade，Azul好忙呢～～」Floyd探出一顆頭，笑眯眯的望著正認真切菜的戀人  
「是啊，Floyd。」

Jade站在自己兄弟旁，兩人對視了一眼，便往那人走去。

「Azu—l！」  
「哇啊！」忽然一雙手摸上自己的腰，Azul嚇得差點切到手：「好、好危險啊！Floyd ，我還拿著刀呢！」  
「你在做什麼呢——」  
「做什麼⋯當然是做飯啊！」Azul將章魚切片塞進對方嘴裡：「你們要的章魚！」

Floyd及Jade同時愣了愣，他們望向彼此，隨即瞭然的笑了。  
Floyd將下巴抵在對方的頭頂上，環住纖細腰肢的手將對方紮的一絲不苟的襯衫拉了出來，大手伸進圍裙裡將襯衫鈕扣一一解開。

「你在做什麼⋯⋯」在對方解到第三個扣子時，Azul終於忍無可忍，他放下手中的刀具，抓住對方不安份的爪子，抬頭望向對方  
「做什麼⋯當然是拆禮物啊！」Floyd學著對方的口氣說道  
「禮、哈⋯？」

他將襯衫拉至對方的手肘，在不脫下圍裙的情況下脫下了對方潔白的襯衫，Jade趁Azul尚未回神時擠進對方與料理臺的狹小空間，與自己的兄弟前後包夾他們嬌小的情人。

禮物⋯他們指的禮物⋯是自己？  
Azul紅了臉， 不知該作何反應。

「Azul，你真是⋯太可愛了⋯⋯」

Jade抬起對方的下巴，含住他唇。Azul閉起眼，將手環住對方的脖頸，有些吃力的配合著對方的動作。他還不太會接吻，總是找不到換氣的時機，他試著學Jade將舌頭伸進對方口內，卻總是被海鰻的尖牙給弄傷。Jade相較人類長了許多的舌頭掃過對方的上顎，Azul那個地方特別敏感，總會想咬起，他將自己的拇插了進去阻止了那人的動作，輕咬對方的唇瓣。

本是用來做飯的廚房如今卻傳出淫靡的嘖嘖水聲，Azul被吻的難以招架，來不及咽下的唾液沿著嘴角滑落，再被對方舔掉。Jade揉捏著Azul的臀，趁對方專心接吻時將他的褲子連同底褲一起拉下。

「喂！」感受到下半身一陣涼意，Azul慌亂的想將自己的褲子穿起來，卻被身後的Floyd抓住雙腕，褲子及鞋子很快的便被Jade脫下扔到一邊去了  
「別穿嘛～我們想看Azul的裸體圍裙～」

他們三個貼的很近，Azul根本無處可逃，他能感受到身後Floyd逐漸硬挺的下身隔著對方的西裝褲磨蹭著自己光裸的臀部；Jade則一邊與自己接吻，一邊時不時將手伸進圍裙中揉捏著自己的乳珠。  
而他自己也在兩兄弟前後夾攻的情況下硬了，微微勃起的性器將薄薄的圍裙撐起一個高度，他紅著臉想用手去遮，雙手卻被Floyd抓住無法動彈。

「Azul，坐上去。」Jade退開本來的位置，將Azul抱到廚房的料理台上，那裡還空著很大的空間

Azul咽了一口唾液，他跪坐在料理台上，緊張的夾住雙腿，雙手遮住圍裙下擺。圍裙長度不長，只到他的大腿，堪堪能遮住自己下身的反應。  
Leech兄弟站在他的前方，雙眼牢牢鎖在他的身上，看得他渾身發燙，覺得自己像是件熱門的展覽品。

「那麼，開始料理了，吶，Floyd。」  
「好的～首先要讓小章魚熟悉一下其他食材，」Floyd 遞給他一根還帶著莖葉的紅蘿蔔，笑道：「Azul，把這個放進去～～」

「這、這不行！」Azul對自己現在的處境感到無比荒謬，這對兄弟究竟想做什麼，這可是食物啊！  
「看來我們的主餐相當不配合呢⋯」Jade有些困擾的說道  
「為什麼呢⋯？」Floyd歪著頭說道：「啊！我知道了，料理前要先淋一點油才會好吃！」

他從料理台上撈過一罐橄欖油，淋在蘿蔔上，輕鬆一掀便讓Azul側趴在台上。圍裙背後是鏤空的，他毫無阻礙的便將蘿蔔抵在對方的穴口磨蹭著。

「Azul，你要自己來，還是我幫你放進去？」

看見對方躍躍欲試的表情，本想拒絕的Azul又一次的妥協。他不斷暗示自己只是拿他們沒辦法、只是想讓壽星們高興，才接過那本該是食物的紅蘿蔔。  
蘿蔔並不粗壯，但他在這方面實在缺乏經驗，他維持著側趴的姿勢，將上身挺起，左手握住那根東西，試了幾次才將頂端放進去。  
蘿蔔又硬又涼，後穴又缺乏擴張，實在稱不上舒服，Azul僅將前端放入後便再也無法再進去了。

他緊咬著下唇，將求助的眼神投向兩人。  
就像Azul一次次向那對兄弟妥協，他們也一樣總是拿他沒辦法。

Jade輕笑了一聲，他將Azul轉至正面，讓他雙腿曲起，握著拿著蘿蔔的左手動作起來。這個角度比起剛才少了許多阻礙，Azul在Jade的幫助下緩緩增加深度，腰肢也忍不住微微晃動著配合起來。  
Floyed拿了一小罐蜂蜜，食指及中指沾一些後在對方口中攪弄起來，甜蜜的味道瞬間在唇齒間化開。Azul配合的吸吮著對方的手指，身下的動作也越來越大，終於在一次的頂弄中全數插了進去。

「啊⋯」Azul仰頭呻吟了一聲向後倒去，腳趾敏感的曲起  
「哇～Azul像長了尾巴一樣～～」Floyd湊了過來，撥弄起留在外面的莖葉  
「拿出來⋯啊⋯⋯」Azul將手伸到身下，卻不敢動手去拔

體內的東西剛好抵在自己敏感的地方，Azul難耐收縮著穴口，卻讓那根蘿蔔進到更深處。  
Floyd將蜂蜜抹在對方的鎖骨及乳尖上，隨即俯下身舔舐起對方因敏感而顫抖的滑膩肌膚，長長的舌尖來回戳弄乳尖的小孔，尖銳的牙不時咬上脆弱的乳頭。

Azul緊咬自己的手背，試圖阻止呻吟聲外洩，無人撫慰的性器高高揚起，清液一點點的從頂端滲出。他渾身發燙，渴望釋放，但他的情人們卻遲遲不肯滿足他。

「Jade⋯Floyd，我不要這個⋯啊啊⋯⋯」Azul眼神濕潤的望著壽星們，懇求道：「拿出來⋯我想要你們⋯⋯」

兩人聽見戀人的話語，滿是笑意的雙眼熠熠生輝，Floyd爬上料理台，從後方抱住Azul，Jade則輕輕抽動著戀人體內的東西。

「你要放鬆一點，要是莖葉斷了，蘿蔔會卡在裡面的。」

Jade的話讓Azul緊張的不敢動彈，他緊抓著Floyd環上的手努力放鬆，Jade扳開對方的腿，以過於緩慢的速度將蘿蔔拔了出來。  
這種感受太過於羞恥，Azul將臉埋進Floyd的胸膛中，就當體內的東西即將拔出去時，Jade突然又將它狠狠的推入對方的後穴中快速抽插起來。

「啊啊啊⋯！」

Azul太過於緊張，全身的注意力都放在了那處，導致身體相當敏感，突然間猛烈的攻勢讓他近乎瞬間達到高潮。他倒在Floyd的懷裡微微抽搐著，唾液沾濕了對方敞開的白色襯衫。

Jade換上了自己的性器，將沾滿精液的蘿蔔放在唇邊舔了舔，輕聲的在Azul的耳邊呢喃：

「我們不會浪費食物的。」

.

「啊⋯啊啊⋯⋯」

Azul雙腿架在Jade的肩上，承受著對方猛烈的撞擊，Jade將他壓進Floyd的懷裡，將他操的不住晃動，再次挺立的性器磨蹭在對方結實的腹部上。  
Floyd啃咬著對方脆弱的脖頸，一手揉捏著對方挺立的乳頭，另一手則挑逗著對方敏感的性器。

「唔啊！Floy、d⋯放開⋯⋯」

在Jade射進他體內時，Floyd掐著他的頂端不讓他釋放。高潮的感覺被無限延長，白皙的雙腿繃緊，後穴不住收縮，將Jade夾的忍不住低喘著。  
Floyd將剩餘的蜂蜜全數倒在對方尚未釋放的性器上，冰涼的感受讓Azul一抖。

「真是的⋯都黏呼呼的了不是嗎⋯⋯」他忍不住抱怨道

「非常抱歉，我會妥善處理的。」

Jade從善如流的將對方的性器含進嘴裡，Floyd趁著對方驚呼時將自己的性器插入滿是自己兄弟精液的後穴中，抱住對方挺起跨來。

「啊啊！慢、慢點⋯啊啊啊⋯」

Azul 在Floyd身上劇烈起伏著，每一次對方挺胯，自己的性器也被送進Jade的口腔深處，過於強烈的快感讓Azul不斷搖頭想躲避，眼鏡被頂的歪歪斜斜，生理性淚水沿著臉龐滑落。

Jade咽下蜂蜜味的精液時，Azul已經昏睡在Floyd懷中了。

他吻了吻對方微紅的眼角，笑道：「你的生日禮物我們確實收到了。」

-Mostro Lounge-

「這披薩真好吃！」  
「章魚燒也是！」  
「好久沒有吃生魚片了，這個海鮮拼盤真是太美味了！」

店裡無比熱鬧，大家大啖美食、唱歌跳舞，禮物在角落疊成了一座小山。

「謝謝大家今日的捧場。」Jade身穿著純白的西裝，將右手放在左心窩處說道  
Floyd穿著同款白西裝，開心的說道：「這是我跟Jade做的唷～！」

「居然讓壽星親自下廚⋯？」Riddle不贊成的說道：「Azul在做什麼呢，他不也會做菜嗎？」

「Azul他啊⋯」Jade嘆了一口氣，口氣低落的說道：「他備好食材切好菜後突然身體有些不舒服，就先回寮裡休息了。」  
「他讓我們好好享受這個派對⋯⋯」Floyd的眼角好像掛了幾滴淚

裝，你們再裝。  
賈米爾等觀察力極強的人翻了翻白眼，裝作不知情的喝了一口飲料。

「咳！總之，Jade Leech、Floyd Leech，」Vil姿態優美的拿起手中的香檳杯，說道：「生日快樂！」

『生日快樂！』

-完-


End file.
